The Assassin's Attention
by NinaZafinaChan
Summary: Nina is the queen of assassin and also Tekken, the crowd and fans cheers as her number 1...but what happens when she gets too many attention even by...the gorgeous Zafina? Nina x Zafina YURI


I do not own Nina Williams nor Zafina, both of them belong to Namco in the game of Tekken, so enjoy the fanfiction and if you dont like yuri please dont even bother reading it, Thank You. For Me I love Nina x Jin but I love Nina x Zafina even more

The Assassin's Attention

Nina's blood boiled into her veins, getting ready for the tomorrow's tournament as her atmosphere was peaceful, no missions needed to be accomplished from Jin, thinking about settling the score between her younger sister Annna, annoyed by the fact that the brunette always challenge her when it comes to every tournament she could possibly enter. At the dinner table Jin had every power to ask the silent assassin to be his lover, spending time forever. Nina couldn't accept it she wants him to respect her wishes that she would still work for him as a partner, he felt a little rejection in his heart but nodded in acception.

Looking around where Nina was, surrounded by forest trees, hearing the sounds of birds chirping but some were singing away, she thought to herself that a dream may be getting into her. Moving forward to look around hearing heavy waters falling, kept walking till she has witness a waterfall that is very high and seeing a lady with her jet black colored hair down, letting the cold water fall all the way down to her gorgeous goddess body even to her bare sexy breasts with her wet pink erected nipples. Nina couldn't believe what she saw, looking into the other direction backing away slowly not to let the other lady looking at her...until the jet black haired beautiful lady quickly turns and stares at her with a flirty glance in her eyes, Nina snapped back into reality she was in her bed taking deep breaths telling herself...It was a dream, it was ONLY a dream.

It's morning as the sun rises up for a new start, every fighter from around the world getting ready to head into the stadium preparing for the match, and even the audience is getting their tickets to see the tournament. Guys wanted to look at chick fights, the girls wanted to see the handsome guys out there trying to win a victory especially Jin or Hworang. Nina was in her room getting ready for her first match against her sister, she could not wait to get the match done and over with, as her name was called the blonde assassin smiles heading out to the stadium as she sees her true fans and crowds cheer for her with a standing ovation.

An hours later the crowd was running wild and cheering as Nina was the victorious winner of her first match, half of the fighters were victorious during their first match as well, the assassins eyes looked up to the screen with her arms crossed seeing who was her next opponent to go against with, as the screen stops on a picture...the crowds were very loud and pumped up seeing who was Nina going against, the silent assassin was very shocked to see that her opponent was actually in her dream...she was going against none other than the gorgeous long jet black haired goddess, Zafina.

Zafina stepped inside the stadium to see her next opponent, seeing her first crush with a flirtatious glance, looking into her assassin's blue clear eyes smiling, Nina blushed a bit giving her the furious look walking out of the stadium passing by her as Zafina looks, she will find a way to please the assassin in order to make her become her lover and girlfriend.

At night time Zafina was out of the shower, the thoughts of her lovely assassin could not get out of her mind, laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling picturing the dream she had, could it be the same dream that Nina had? or was it that fate wanted to bring to two together of love? Sleeping peacefully as Zafina was actually in her dreams, walking out of the water slowly like a leopard seeing Nina as her prey, the assassin tried to reached for her gun if she dared come any closer to her, surprised by the sensual kiss from the goddess letting her arms gently wrap around her neck pulling her close, the assassin tries to resist her kiss but fails as she stands still letting Zafina leaving kisses to her lips all through her soft neck with her eyes closed,Zafina leans in close to her ear whispering out the message for the assassin (You can not escape your feelings towards me, my blond assassin queen)

Waking up from her dream, Zafina opens her eyes slowly looking at the time closing her eyes laughing softly whispering before heading back to sleep (You may defeat me in the tournament but I know you will understand what I just told you) Another morning as the sun rises again, in the stadium of her own room Zafina prepares for her next match, knowing that the time has come she didnt even care that if it was a winning or a losing match-up but she just has to see her queen in order for her to be the first love, standing and waiting to show up as the whole crowds of The Silent Assassin fans cheers for Nina as she walks into the stadium up to her opponent facing her with no emotions what so ever (What do you want from me?) she said to Zafina with a cold calming tone, balling up her fists ready to make a massive strike on the goddess.

Zafina walks in front of the blonde assassin leaning in close whispering in her ear (That I can not tell you, even if you have to take me down in order for me to answer your question) the fight begins as half of the audience were cheering for Nina and the other for Zafina, it was an all out battle match to see who will win. Nina was one step ahead to make the ending strike getting a clear hit letting the goddess fall down to her knees the match was over and done winning her second match, audience cheering for the Assassin queen, Nina smiles a bit turning back to look at Zafina but she was nowhere in sight it was best to not let her get away running out of the stadium to find the goddess and wanting some answers to the questions.

Nina returned home losing the sight of Zafina was a bit upsetting for herself she wanted to know why and what was she doing in her dream in order to reveal the answers to her question, sighing of disappointment she heads inside of her home entering the bedroom and there was a guest in her bedroom laying on the bed with purple and black silky lingerie, hair down past her shoulder length, the color of her lipstick was light pink and the scent of the perfume smells like wild japanese cherry blossom, Zafina . Nina blushed looking at the goddesses sexy body, seeing her big breasts with her nipples sticking out hard made the blonde assassin emotions run wild thinking of sexual romantic thoughts, eyes were closed with her arms crossed speaking to her (Now that I defeat you in the tournament, are you going to answer my question?)

Slowly sits up getting out of the bed walking close to Nina as she lets her hands slowly touches her soft cheek deciding to answer (I want to become yours, my body all yours, I belong to you) leaning close to her ear whispering in a romantic state not knowing that she letting her guard down (Make me your lover and your girlfriend who stands by your side...) surpised by the sexual kiss from the assassin, Zafina holds her close wrapping her arms around her neck as her lover gently pushes her to the bed letting her lust get the best of her, begins kissing her neck all the way down to her chest Nina's hands moved around to the back of the lingerie unlacing staring at her own goddesses soft naked bare breasts, leans over to take one into her mouth sucking and licking while the other flickering and playing with her pink erected nipples, Zafina moans out her name in pleasure clentching the bed sheets wanting more. The Assassin looks into her eyes with a cold loving stare licking her goddess wet nipples both of them as she whispers (I will make you mine, you belong to me...because after all, Im your Assassin Queen) pulling off the rest of the lingerie gently revealing the goddesses sexy naked body that really turns Nina on. Letting her hands remove her ponytail letting her hair fall down, taking her clothes off having white bra and thong on, heading over to her lovers stomach she leaves plenty of kisses moving all the way down to her legs using her fingers gently playing with the Goddess sweetspot smiling looking at her own fingers (youre so wet for me? youre turning me on even more babe...) (ohh Nina...) kissing her legs gently opening, Zafina blushes feeling the lust sexual sensation she really wanted Nina to pleasure her needs and desire, opening her wet folds the assassin queen begins licking her lover not knowing it turns her on even more and so wet, Zafina holds her queen close moaning out not holding back, moving her hips slowly clentching the bed sheets losing her mind from the sexual pleasure. Nina lets both of her hands move to her breast squeezing and playing with her lovers nipples licking faster going in deep inside, (Nina! ohh yes my assassin queen...please pleasure me more! More!) her hands holding Nina's both of her hands helping her rub and play with her own two bosoms, licking faster even more for one more time hearing Zafina screaming sexually getting close to her climaxing point her tounge licks up to the middle of her lovers sweetspot as Zafina moans out feeling the climax blushing in pink breathing as she lets go of clentching the bed sheets, Zafina knew that she finally told Nina that she belong to her, the assassin moves laying next to her kissing her with love and romantic passion bringing her close to her side, holding her laying down whispering (I love you, my dear Assassin Queen) kissing her neck Nina looking at her speaking while looking into her eyes (I love you very much my beautiful goddess Zafina...) both now lovers drifted off to sleep together as one.


End file.
